starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Radek Vidar
Radek Vidar was a mercenary-turned-Jedi who fought in the Battle of Onderon and participated in the reconstruction of the Jedi Order under the Council leadership of Daer'Gunn. At the time, his personal master was Jana Dophi, the Jedi librarian. He was present at the Duel on Sernpidal, where he lost his memory and later abandoned the Jedi Order. Biography Early Life Radek was born on the human colony Amvas II, located in the Expansion Region of the Galaxy, not far from the Unknown Regions. Life for the inhabitants of Amvas was simple enough; they had both cities and vast rural areas, and were generally self-sufficient in all of their production. Many inhabitants were borderline xenophobic, and no one truly wanted interaction with the Galaxy at large. When the Empire forced itself on that Galaxy, though, many inhabitants felt a sense of duty to defend not only themselves, but also anyone else they could. Among those rebels were Radek's parents. But when Radek was born, both of his parents departed from the business of rebellion. There were few naval vessels associated with Amvas, so most of the rebelling occurred on the ground - especially around the mines, which the Empire had confiscated. Determined to raise Radek in a peaceful home, away from the warfare they had known for so many years, Radek's parents were among those calling for a truce. When Radek turned fifteen, the rebels on Amvas decided that there was only one option to keep the Empire from the minerals and resources which the planet had available: make the planet uninhabitable. The radical faction planted a series of chemical and dirty nuclear weapons in the major cities and mines across the planet - and then fled the destruction which they had sown. Radek narrowly survived by being in his parents' rural home; his parents, on the other hand, had been in one of the planet's major cities. Radek assumed they were dead and found an environmental suit in the basement of their home, some weaponry from their days of war, and forged his way out of the countryside and toward more urban environments. At first, he joined a group of other young survivors, scavenging supplies from wherever they could and staying alive by their wits. He fell in love with one of these, a young woman named Sivassa. After nearly a month with that group, their supplies were coveted by a few stranded Stormtroopers who had lived through the initial attacks. Those soldiers cared nothing for the plights of the youths Radek was with, and they slaughtered the whole group, including Sivassa; Radek, meanwhile, was the only member of the group with any weapons, much less the know-how to use them, and he had been out scavenging for more food when the Stormtroopers had invaded. When he returned, he found them rooting through his old hide-out, and he killed them without hesitation or remorse. After all the casualties among his friends, he decided that he would be better off if he never got close to anyone, because death could come at any time. He never looked back. Any other survivors he encountered were intent on their own good health; firefights and murder became second-nature to Radek over the next year and a half. The death of others led to his own survival on uncontaminated food and water sources that had been sequestered away. After all that time, he discovered a smuggling vessel, equipped to survive the radiation and poisoned atmosphere. The smugglers were taking the minerals which had been warred over for years and making a huge profit; Radek persuaded his way on board and was dropped off at the Hutt-controlled moon of Nar Shaddaa. As a Mercenary For nearly two more years, Radek worked as a mercenary in various companies, never really finding a fit. Many found his tactics too brutal; he was a ruthless combatant, taking no prisoners and leaving no survivors, regardless of the situation. Even civilians caught in the crossfire were irrelevant to him. The Hutts found him extremely useful, however, because he never allowed conscience to get in the way of completing his assigned tasks. One such Hutt, Dorval Trinivii Jian, placed Radek on retainer about six months before he left the business. Toward the end of that time, Radek was sent to a hovel at an otherwise-abandoned farm on Tatooine. His target was a former employee of Dorval's who had left some three years prior with a significant amount of money and incriminating information; at long last, informants had found the man, and it was Radek's job to eliminate him and anyone allied with him. When Radek arrived at the hovel, he found the target as described. The man seemed to have been prepared for this eventuality; he fought back, but Radek dispatched him easily enough - and the woman he was with. Radek searched the hovel to make sure that it was clear and that the man had not stored away any of Dorval's money or information in some secret place. He found a hidden cache containing all the money and datadisks taken from the Hutt; he supposed the man might have been genuinely considering returning it - not that it would have made a difference after so long - but it was not his job to worry about his targets' intentions. While he was searching, he was confronted by a young boy, perhaps as much as four years old, wielding an oversized carbine. Acting on instinct, Radek killed the boy before even considering the situation. It was in that moment that Radek realized what he had become; instead of an enemy, he saw himself when he examined the body. The boy's father had been a criminal who gave that life up for love and a son - but was killed anyway. And this boy was never given the chance to survive that Radek was given - and Radek could not help but think that the boy had been truly fortunate for that reason. Taking the money and the datadisks, Radek returned to Dorval and told him that he would not be doing any more work for him. He left in spite of Dorval's threats of retribution and traveled around, working security for legitimate transport vessels. He eventually ended up on Onderon, where Jana Dophi, the Jedi librarian, sensed his connection to the Force and invited him to the Academy there. He agreed, hoping that he would be able to redeem himself for the things he had done. Becoming a Jedi Radek arrived at the Academy in early 16 ABY, immediately after discovering his connection to the Force. He studied hard, learning the history of the Jedi and many things about the Force; he worked especially hard training with the lightsaber he was given, even to the point of becoming extremely proficient in Ataru, and well-versed in Makashi - both of which suited his personality - but most of the Masters already had apprentices and could not take on more. Then came the attack on Onderon by the Cult of Shadow. Radek fought along the best of the Jedi, faring quite well against the Sith, but afterward, he steadily grew more and more irritated with the Order overall. Not only did they seem to be ignoring his abilities, but they seemed - from his perspective - to be generally unconcerned with stopping the Cult. He was almost ready to abandon the Order and search for alternatives who would actually try to do good, instead of just talking about it, when Master Dophi took him on as her Padawan. Up until meeting Master Dophi, Radek had maintained his façades, keeping emotional distance from everyone he met. He acted obnoxiously around the men and flirtatiously around the women, which he suspected they found obnoxious as well, but he was always very sure not to get attached. Especially after seeing the ferocity of the Sith attacking Onderon, he knew it was only a matter of time before all of these people were killed by some means or another. But something about Jana struck him differently, and he felt an emotional connection he had not felt for years. After she took him on as her Padawan, he tried to keep his walls built, but she seemed to break them down at every turn. He often got in trouble with the library staff, since Jana had numerous tasks there as a librarian and Radek found himself very bored, and Jana was always there to bail him out of his inevitable punishments. She often assigned him off-the-wall tasks to make up for his failings, and they were usually attuned to what he needed to learn. Most recently, she told him to go out and make genuine friends with some of the other Jedi, and he tried - barely - by heading to the mechanics' area, where he met Tone Krellisk. She was friendly toward him, but - under orders - he tried to be genuine and ended up coming across as rather inhuman. He left her there shortly, headed back to the lightsaber training rooms. Sernpidal Jana was chosen to impersonate Kalja Leidias on a mission to Sernpidal. Radek accompanied her, in part as her Padawan and in part because his experience as a mercenary made his camouflage easy. En route to Sernpidal, Radek opened up to Jana a little bit about his past and, in the process, revealed that he had some feelings for her as more than a master. When they arrived on Sernpidal, after meeting with Delth Ardin and the real Kalja Leidias, they moved to negotiate with the rebels on Sernpidal, which was Jana's purpose in impersonating Kalja. The negotiations fell apart, resulting in a firefight between the Empire and the rebels. There were a few casualties, but Jana, Radek, Delth, and Kalja all escaped unharmed. Yet at the same time, the Cult of Shadow revealed its presence on Sernpidal, releasing the ferocious Terencors at the spaceport of Sernpidal City. Jana was confronted by the Cult of Shadow agent Vok Ruvege, who discovered that she was not Kalja Leidias. He attacked, and Radek moved to protect Jana, drawing the Shistavanen's attention. Jana and Radek fought Vok briefly, until their tactics annoyed him; he brought in five of his own Sith agents to fight them. Radek grabbed Jana and ran, leading them toward the Imperial presence at the spaceport. He took them into a weakened structure, which was leaning on a neighboring building and the wall to the spaceport. He forced Jana over the wall into the spaceport and detonated an explosive in the building, causing it to collapse upon him and the five Sith agents. Vok was left alive to attack Jana and Radek was knocked unconscious. Two days later, Radek was found by a local human nurse, Verena Falkenrath, and some of her compatriots - a man named Dan Voss, a woman named Wendy Alduino, and another man named Kern. They took him back to their small municipality, which was generally excluded from Sernpidalian society. There, Radek awoke with no memory at all. Verena gave him the name Perry Madoc, which he adopted for a time. Dan Voss accused Radek of being one of the Sith, but Verena defended him. Over time, Verena healed Radek's wounds and, eventually, took him to see a Sernpidalian neurologist named Minar. Meanwhile, Radek began to relive the experiences of his youth in vivid dreams. It helped him to recall, first of all, his young beloved, Sivassa, and then the events leading up to her death. These memories gave him insight into his own identity and helped him to rediscover himself. But Dan Voss, still suspicious of Radek, notified Imperial authorities that he could be a Sith agent. They arrested him. Verena brought him the lightsabers recovered from the battle in an attempt to remind him of who he was; the Stormtroopers killed her. Radek, finally remembering who he was and what he had lost, turned on the Stormtroopers and killed them, taking vengeance not only for Verena, but also for Sivassa, who was still fresh in his mind. Personality Outwardly, Radek is annoying and flirtatious, often distracting others from their studies, mostly because he has no trouble with his studies at all, and so has nothing better to do. Inwardly, he is detached and unconcerned with most people; this cuts through his mask in some minor quirks. For example, he never calls anyone by their first name, choosing instead to call them by some title and their last name. So long as he knows no one on a first name basis, some part of him is satisfied that they can never get too close. Skills Force Powers The Force originally manifested itself by keeping him alive through years in a toxic wasteland and on missions for ruthless mercenary companies; his combat prowess was the first thing to improve as the Force manifested itself in him. He was also unconsciously able to increase his physical strength and speed, as well as to expel toxins from his body with the Force, though he has never developed these abilities beyond their use in lightsaber forms and is still unaware that he is adept in these areas. Lightsaber Forms Ever since arriving at the Academy, Radek has been training especially with Ataru and Makashi; Ataru came naturally to him because of his particular sort of affinity for the Force, and Makashi fit his own confidence in his abilities like a glove. He also practiced some Soresu and Niman, the former to provide better defense against blasters, and the latter not only to practice innovation in technique but to develop a form of meditation through combat. Weapons *'Singlebladed Lightsaber' Radek received this lightsaber shortly after his arrival at the Academy as he trained among other Jedi in larger classes. It was built using a Mephite Adega and sapphire crystals, giving it a bold blue color. Its hilt was simple and common. *'Heavy Blaster Pistol' Radek retained one DT-57 "Annihilator" heavy blaster pistol from his time as a mercenary, but it was destroyed during the events on Sernpidal by Vok Ruvege. He is in the market for a new blaster. Category:Notable Characters Category:Jedi Order Characters Category:Archangel